Gulkand
(Heya. This character was formerly owned by Dove of Death and now it's owned by Falco. Only use OC if you have my permission hunty! ''"Ya Boy ain't gonna back down now! Come at me, human, and Gulkand'll show ya what REAL destruction looks like!" '' A jack of all trades in the Condiment Crew, Gulkand (Or as he is known to some, "YA BOY") is a modern day gangster with a love for all things expensive (Stealing them, mostly). Gulkand used to work solo before learning of the Crew's existence, but now does a multitude of jobs for them. He claims to have the best hair out of all members of the Condiment Crew. Appearance Gulkand is a revenant, a Human given a second chance at life as a Monster. Because of this he looks very humanoid, but his skin is permanently a sickly shade of green. His hair is long and messy yet somehow is always sticking up, his hair is also white with black highlights. Gulkand's pupils are purple, but the power of contact lenses makes them appear red (He wants to look evil). He also wears makeup, black mascara and eyeshadow. He denies this, of course, no great gangster would wear makeup! But he definitely does wear it. His clothes are pretty simple. He wears a white tank top and a black, unzipped leather jacket (He usually takes this off when in the Hotlands, though). He has a golden chain necklace with a salt shaker on the end, showing his commitment to the Condiment Crew, and a golden watch. He has black baggy trousers and wears white shoes which often get messy since he has to do some of the Crew's dirty work. In any case, he takes great pride in the cleanliness of his shoes and makes sure they're always in tip top condition before going outside. He also has various tattoos on his arms. These tattoos display edgy dragons and stuff, all of them are purple. He swears they're not temporary tattoos, but no one really knows if he's telling the truth. He also has a large (And slightly obnoxious) pair of sunglasses that he often wears when fighting, so stuff doesn't get in his very precious eyes. Personality Gulkand is very, very open with his opinion on things. Being a cocky little guy, he's never afraid to speak his mind to anyone because if they disagree chances are he'll probably smash their face in for it. He has an absolutely tiny temper and thinks he's the coolest member of the Condiment Crew. He's also totally not plotting to one day overthrow Mayonnaise or anything, not planning to make his own Team Condiment, that'd be stupid. In any case, Gulkand's gangster personality hides what he really is: A really neat person. As much as he'd shout and scream at you if you said it to him, Gulkand is very organised and keeps everything (Well, except for his hair) nice and clean. He absolutely adores destruction, but only destroying stuff that doesn't belong to him. He's also prone to crying at the slightest bit of criticism, but hides this behind his usual anger. Gulkand often punches people for little to no reason and passes it off as a friendly gesture. Why? Because he's weird. He calls himself "Ya Boy" when talking to others because he thinks he's cool by doing that. He also has a knack for taking things when he shouldn't, especially if said thing happens to be golden. Gulkand isn't smart, and he's actually very confused about... a lot of things. But hey, as long as Ya Boy's got a job in the Crew, he doesn't need to be smart, does he? History Long ago, Gulkand once terrorised the surface as a Human the same way he does the Underground as a Monster. As a Human, his name was Gurkiran and he acted similarly to the way he does today. He would often steal things from people, make weird faces, and just in general would be a nuisance to everybody. He loved the idea of causing mayhem, and it was the only thing he lived for. Sure, he had other things to do, but the thing Gurkiran loved most in the world was destruction. Gurkiran died of a deadly disease at about the age of 20. His body was thrown into the Underground many years later after the war had occurred as to not spread this disease any further. When he landed in the Underground, he was soon revived by a Monster who wanted nothing more than a friend. Gurkiran didn't really care but stayed by her for a while to give what little thanks he felt like giving to her. After a few years, he went off in search of more adventure, leaving the one who had saved him behind. Gurkiran - Who had now changed his name to Gulkand after one of his favourite condiments - roamed the Underground in search for the one thing he craved: destruction. Unable to do anything on his own due to low experience with magic, Gulkand stayed in the shadows and watched. He watched Captain Moldbygg's numerous raids on various stores and took notes on the Captain's supposed expertise. Just as he was planning to rob Grillby's himself, he heard of the Condiment Crew, the most experienced and well-run criminal organisation in the entire Underground. Desperate for anything to help him out, Gulkand joined the Condiment Crew offering them many roles, anything to quench his thirst for destruction. He became a jack-of-all-trades for the Crew, doing odd-jobs that nobody else wanted to like helping old ladies cross the street or vandalising the expensive homes of New Home. Gulkand enjoyed his job severely and loved every moment of it. To this day, he continues his role in the Condiment Crew and is a rather respected member. He has recently thought about returning to his old friend to see how she's doing after all these years apart... Perhaps they'll meet once again. Powers Former inexperience with magic has left Gulkand a step behind compared to most other monsters. Soon after his revival, Gulkand realised he was gifted with the power of electricity. Able to conduct it through his body like it was nothing, he soon learned more about magic and thus his true potential was awakened. Electricity is quite the flexible ability and just like Gulkand himself fills a variety of roles. From combat to escaping, there's a thing for everything! Get Zapped! Gulkand's signature ability. He can simply zap any opponent, be it by either zapping their body or their SOUL, damaging them slightly and rendering them paralysed. It's the perfect setup for the rest of his attacks. Kick... Attack! Gulkand empowers his own foot with volts. How many? A lot, he doesn't keep count. It can inflict heavy damage on any opponent, but if the attack misses then Gulkand is suseptible to recoil damage. Electrical Punch! Gulkand instead empowers his own fist with the power of electricity. Rushing toward his opponent, he punches them right in the face. Or in the case of a SOUL battle, he punches into the bullet box numerous times. This attack is less powerful than the kick, but doesn't miss nearly as often. Get Super Zapped! It's like Get Zapped, but stronger! It doesn't paralyse, though. Harnessing electricity through his fingertips, Gulkand zaps his opponent to deal a great amount of damage, at range, too! Emergency Exit When Gulkand's HP reaches 25% or lower, he will flee the battle. He will dart away with incredible speed, such speed can only be achieved by using Emergency Exit. This move cannot activate two battles in a row, so if Gulkand does not heal in-between them then he'll have to fight with a severe disadvantage. Stats HP - 5,000 ATK - 25 DEF - 9 Gulkand has decently high HP, but doesn't have the DEF to make up for it. He can deliver decent damage with his attack stat of 25 but anyone with a high enough DEF will be able to take anything he can throw quite easily. Trivia *Gulkand is inspired by the leader of Team Skull from Pokemon Sun and Moon, Guzma. The two share a similar appearance and personality. *Gulkand is physically only 20 years old, despite having been dead for quite a while. He doesn't age much due to the necromancy spell used to revive him. *Proud member of the Condiment Crew, obviously. *Gulkand's watch actually has no batteries. The watch is powered by the electrical current flowing through ya boy's veins, so it only works on his wrist. *Gulkand's makeup look resembles Magnolia Crawford from RuPaul's Drag Race season 6. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male Category:User:FalcoLombardi99